Beauties From Another World
by Lady Viviana
Summary: Vivi and Pure go through a portal and land in the DBZ world. What happens if Gohan falls in love with Vivi?...Vegeta with Pure?...will Pan and Bra stil be born? Find out! R&R PLEASE!!! Its been changed to PG-13 for future chapters...just in case.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

After the Buu Saga, the Z-fighters settled down. Though they kept up their training and trained as hard as they could, there was no immediate threat to the earth. The z-fighters were glad that there was no present danger. They had time to live their lives and win tournaments. But not every thing was the way it was before. Goku and Vegeta kept sensing a strong power in the sky, as if there was a portal that was going to open. After a few months of keeping tabs on this new feeling, they felt it getting stronger one day. Both Goku and Vegeta were very busy so they sent up Piccolo to check it out and to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen. Piccolo, also feeling this strong power, agreed to check it out. So he flew up to the spot where the power came from and studied it. He flew as if he were sitting on something and just stared at the spot. A couple hours later, he saw something in the sky in front of him. Piccolo came to a standing position in the air and went to his battle stance expecting the unexpected. There was a portal growing bigger and bigger as he stared at it. About 10 minutes later it was just as big as he was. Then he felt the ki of two beings. Just then he saw one thing jump out of the portal...it was falling in the air and he flew down after it and caught it. He looked back up and noticed another thing fall out of the portal. He grabbed that also. He then looked in his hands to find two of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Piccolo then hurried to Gokus house to show him and Vegeta what fell out of the portal. 


	2. Chapter One, Who are they

Chapter One

Before he left the portal he stayed a while until the thing closed again. Just in case something else would pop out of it. But luckily nothing else popped out!! He couldn't risk anything else coming out of the portal with out him or anyone else knowing.

Approaching Goku's house Piccolo notices that the one girl was starting to wake up. But soon she fell back unconscious and Piccolo kept on towards Goku's house. On his way there he kept thinking to himself. Where did these two come from? They seem a little different! But there power is higher than any one or thing I know! They seem more powerful than all of us combined! Hopefully they are our friends and not our foes!

Finally he arrived. Goku and Vegeta were already waiting outside the house because they sensed Piccolo coming. They were hoping he figured out what that strong power was. Oddly enough he did. Piccolo was heading towards them now with the answer. 

Piccolo landed in front of them. He gently lifted up the two women to show what fell out. "This is what the power source was coming from. That power we felt turned into a big portal. Then these two fell out." said Piccolo. He then handed one of the girls to Goku. They all walked into Goku's house.

Chi chi and Gohan ran up to them to see if they needed any help. Goku declined but Piccolo gave up the girl that he had to Gohan.

Goku and Gohan carried the two into Chi chi and Goku's bedroom. Gohan laid the one he was carrying on the right side and Goku put the one he had on the left side.

They all entered the bedroom and just stood there at the foot of the bed staring at them. Different thoughts came through there heads. Who were they? Why are they here? How did they come through the strange portal? Where did that portal come from?

No matter what they were thinking at that moment all the questions would have to wait until they woke up. And no one knew when that was going to happen. It could be now…or it could be a year from now…no on will know when they are waking up!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Videl was racing towards Gohan house all excited about her flying lesson he had promised her the day before. As she was running, she couldn't help to think how nice and cute Gohan is. The she thought: I wonder if he likes me? I wonder if he thinks I am cute and I hope he likes my hair!!

Finally she approached his house. Videl walked up to his door and used the door knocker to knock on the door.

Inside the house…Gohan heard the knock on the door and was the first one to respond. "I will get it!" he hollered to the everyone. Then ran to the door.

Gohan opened the door and saw Videl standing there with her arms crossed. He looked behind him and then looked back at Videl. He raised his hand and put it on her shoulder. Gohan pushed Videl back. He closed the door behind him.

Videl looked at him strangely. "What are you hiding in there Gohan?" asked Videl curiously. Gohan looked down at her and thought up a lie quickly. "Ummmm….we are conjuring up a surprise for some one and I didn't want you to see anything! But its not for you…its for….ummm…", Gohan said scratching his finger on his head thinking of some one, "umm….its for Killen's wife…yeah…its for 18. She doesn't really get that many surprises and we thought since its her birthday that we would throw her a surprise b-day party!!"

Videl got mad. She slapped Gohan on the face and stamped her feet. "Have you forgotten about today?!?!?!"

Gohan put his hand on his face where he was slapped to pretend that it hurt. "I didn't forget I just had a lot that went on in the past hour and I just put it to the back of my mind." He removed his hand from his face and started talking with her.

Videl started to walk off but then Gohan pulled on her arm. "Hey we will just reschedule this for another time. How about tomorrow or the day after that?"

She looked back at him. "Fine we will do this the day after tomorrow….do not forget or I will send my father after you!!!"

She walked off. Without saying good-bye. 

Gohan waved but there was no point in it. So he just stopped and went back to the two girls.


	3. Chapter Two, Wake up time

Gohan shuts the front door behind him. Then he walks back over into the bedroom to where the two girls are.

  
Chi-chi looks at the girls and then back at the group. "ALRIGHT….guys let them have their privacy! Lets go…move out!! GO!!" demanded Chi-chi pushing and shoving everyone out of the bedroom.

Some how Gohan managed to slip out of his moms hands. He stood there at the foot of the bed and just stared at the two beautiful girls. Then his attention drew towards the one girl that he had brought into the room. He just couldn't help but to stare at her.

A moment later Chi-Chi stood behind Gohan and he didn't notice at first. "ALRIGHT!!! Time to go Gohan…don't you ever slip out of my hands again or you will be doing everyone's share of chores." she screamed into his ear.

Gohan jumped around and faced Chi-chi with a frightened look Gohan tried explaining himself. "But mom...I-I was just standing here. I wasn't doing any harm!" 

Immediately after he said that, Chi-chi grabbed him by the ear and drug him out of the room. She pulled him out to where the others were pushed and shoved to. Chi-chi let go of Gohan's ear and pushed him to the others. She walked off and they just went into the living room to sit down. 

A few weeks and a couple sponge baths later the two beautiful girls are still unconscious. They were in Goku and Chi-chi's bedroom. Goku and Chi-chi were forced to sleep in the living room so the two girls could be comfy. They couldn't help it…that is just they way they were!

Gohan walked into the room to check on them. For the whole time that is all that Gohan did. About 3 times a day he would check on them. And each session with them lasted about 2 to 3 hrs each. He would just sit there and stare at the one girl that he had brought in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was dinner time. Everyone was at the table eating and drinking. Gohan kept staring out into space thinking about where the two girls could have come from…what really puzzled him is why or how they fell through that portal unconscious. He also was thinking about who they were and where they got all that power!

Goku looked over at Gohan. He puts a goofy confused look onto his face wondering what Gohan was looking at and why he looked so absent-minded. Goku started waving his hands wildly in front of Gohan's face.

Gohan snapped out of his trance and looked at Goku. "What dad?" 

Goku removed his hand and sat back into his chair upright. He laughed. "What were you looking at?" Gohan suddenly looked embarrassed and replied. "N-Nothing…I-I was just thinking about how…umm…nice it was today…yeah…I was thinking about how beautiful the sky was and the wind felt nice too!!"

  
Goku knew he wasn't thinking that. "Oh really…wow…your more powerful than I thought! I didn't know you could feel how the weather was from inside the house all day!" He said giggling because he knew that Gohan knew that he was caught red-handed. 

Gohan knew his father knew what he was thinking at that moment. Goku started whispering to him so it wouldn't embarrass him any more. "Gohan…I know you were thinking about the girls…especially that one you care for so much! Don't worry they will be fine. Bulma and your mom will take good care of them." 

Gohan looked back at him. "Its not that I am worried about them because I know that they will be fine. Its just that….well…where did that portal come from? And how come they were unconscious when they came through? And how come they have more advanced power than any one of us? And…."

"Okay okay…I see what you are thinking but no one really knows all of these questions…and no one will know until they wake up!" interrupted Goku. Goku continued stuffing himself until his stomach was full…which was about 8 or 9 hundred courses later.

Gohan continued eating as well. Not being totally satisfied with his reply he got from his father…he still was in a daze and ate the rest of his food with out realizing it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day everyone came into the bedroom where the two girls were because when Gohan was in there he saw the one girl move around and thought that she was going to wake up. He then called everyone in there and there they were. 

All eyes were on the two just lying there. They stood there for about 20 minutes or so and then the one tossed and turned a little. They all thought that she was going to wake up. The suspense of it was killing them. Vegeta muttered something about the two girls not belonging there a couple times and then he started getting into the suspense. 

Then it happened. The taller one of the two woke up. She sat up. She then went wide-eyed as soon as she laid eyes on everyone that was surrounding her. She then looks to her side and notices her companion was lying next to her in the same bed. She started to shake her friend violently but she wasn't waking up. When she saw that her friend wasn't waking she whispered something to her. "Vivi…Vivi" she shook her again. "Wake up!!". Vivi turns to her one side and muttered a few words as she turns. "Five more minutes, mom" As Vivi turned to her one side she pushed her off the bed and she landed onto the floor. 

Everyone looked and saw her fall on the floor. A huge "THUD" was heard. And everyone had either a little smile on their face or they were trying to hide their smile. 

Vivi, the one who created the "thud", suddenly sprung back up. Her hair flipped all around and was all over the place. Vivi then put her arms on the top of the bed and peered over the top. When she noticed that she couldn't see she cleared her eyes of her long dark brown hair. She noticed everyone was looking at her. Vivi was freaked out and had no clue where she was. She jumped back onto the bed and sat next to her friend who, she thought, was so kind as to waking her up politely. 

Not knowing where they were and not knowing who everyone was they decided to have a little conversation but not out loud. They were going to talk telepathically. So Vivi and her friend looked at one another and started "talking".

Vivi…who are these people? A confused look came across Vivi's face. I don't know Pure! But a couple of them are really hot don't you think?!…oh…thanks for the nice morning call. You could have just made me some coffee or something! Then Pure had a smile on her face and she looked at everyone else. You know they seem a little edgy…like as if they weren't to sure about us. I don't think we should talk to them at first….let them react to our silence and then we will decide if they are nice enough Pure's gaze returned to Vivi. Vivi returned hers. Yeah…sounds like a plan. Ok…but when should we start talking to them?

The conversation they were having was interrupted by Goku. "Hey…I'm Goku. Who are you?" he seemed pretty nice to them…but they were still a little skeptic about answering. Then Goku tried again politely. "Do you speak English? What are your names? Mine is Goku…" 

Vivi looked at Pure and Pure looked back at Vivi. Hey Pure….lets just talk to them. They seem to be pretty harmless. Besides I am hungry….the sooner we talk to them the sooner we can eat!! Pure agreed. Even though there is a possibility they could be enemies her stomach was rumbling louder than a thunder storm. Ok…I guess we can introduce ourselves.

Pure looks back at Goku and smiles. "My name is Pure and this is my best friend Vivi" Vivi looked at them and put a huge smile on her face. She caught the gaze of Gohan and had an even bigger smile on her face. Hey Pure…will you check the hottie out in front of me!! Pure looked in front of her and saw Gohan. Well you have to admit he is pretty cute. But…I would get to know him before you judge him…you know what happened last time you didn't get to know some one then fell in love with him!! Vivi gave her an uneasy look. Hey Rodrigo was a nice man…or creature thing…and he just had to go do something. Pure replied with the same look Vivi was giving her. Yeah and you remember where he "had" to go….yeah… he had to go save the species with the next girl he met!!!! Vivi then pushed her elbow into Pure's side. Pure did the same. They kept elbowing each other in little turns. Until it was interrupted by the green guy.

Piccolo stepped forward and voiced himself. "You aren't going to pose a threat to the earth or anyone on it will you…?" Then Pure looked up at him and gave him an honest reply. "Oh of course not. Your home means as much to us as it does you!" Vivi nodded her head in agreement. Then raised her hand to voice her opinion. "Yes…umm…I was wondering if we can trouble you for some food and drink…you know we haven't eaten in a while…well…actually…umm…how long has it been since we came to your world?"

Everyone looked to Gohan since he knew far more better than anyone there. Gohan looked to Vivi and gave her a reply. "Well…it will be exactly one whole week, 3 hrs and….umm…2 minutes" he said looking at his watch.

Stepping out from the shadows. I short handsome man had a few words to say in his normal hoarse voice. "I don't like uninvited guests" He then looked at everyone else. "Why don't we just rid of them? They should be not of our concern." 

Then Piccolo stands in front of him. "You know that would be a mistake, Vegeta. I know well enough that you can sense the power these two hold, and this is not a situation to be taken lightly."

Vegeta "stalks" up to Piccolo and glares up at him with his onyx eyes and says mockingly and sarcastically "I'm perfectly aware of that, Namek. Would you mind sharing with us what we _should_ do?"

Then Gohan looks at Vegeta. "Cool it, Vegeta. We should at least show some hospitality toward them" Vegeta glares over at him. Gohan then fumbles with the rest of his words "I mean, they just dropped in, right?" Gohan rubs the back of his head, chuckling nervously. (you know that look…just like Goku *hehe*)


	4. Chapter Three, Talk Talk

Chi Chi walks in with a wet cloth and notices the two young women awake, sitting on the bed, looking at everyone in absolute bewilderment. After hearing what Gohan had said, she decided something…she tossed the cloth into Gohan's face. "Start showing some hospitality then, Gohan!" She started to shove him and the others out the door. "How about giving the two young ladies some privacy? Out! OUT! This is the second time I had to chase you people out!" Chi Chi slammed the door behind them with a lot of shouting and protests, especially from Vegeta with: "Woman! How dare you! What do you think you're doing?!" 

The rest of the group, namely being only Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan, had made much more appropriate responses to Chi Chi's forceful shoving from the room. "Mom, you don't have to keep pushing us out like this!" Gohan said, trying to reason with his mother. Piccolo crossed his arms and muttered under his breath, "I could have helped myself out." Goku stood behind them all and scratched his head in confusion and asked, "What did I do?" 

Chi-chi walks back up to Vivi and Pure. "You two seem rather distraught. That must have been quite a fall. Are you two feeling well?" 

Vivi and Pure look at each other and then look back at her again. Pure…what should we say? I mean…who is this woman? Pure returns her glance to Vivi. …I dunno. What _should_ we say? Then Pure smiled and giggled in her mind as her friend gave her a puzzled _expression. 

At the window, Chibi Trunks and Goten were peeking into the room window, trying not to be noticed by the occupants inside. Goten blinked in curiosity and finally spoke out just three words that would give them both away. "Are they human?" Trunks, not realizing at first what Goten did, reacted as quickly as he could and clamped his hands over Goten's mouth, attempting to keep him quiet. Goten struggled a little against Trunks' grasp, but didn't really get far, since the three women in the room already noticed they were there.

Pure turned her head to the little ones at the window, a small smirk came upon her face, and she spoke, "Not exactly."

Just then, a low roaring could be heard from outside and the three women spotted Bulma walk up behind Trunks and Goten. "There you are! What were yous two thinking, flying off on me?! I've been looking everywhere for the both of you!" She storms over to the two of them, mumbling something about not being able to fly herself, and grabs them both by the ear, scolding Trunks with the "You should know better." Bulma looks up and notices Chi-chi standing inside with two guests. "Oh, hello Chi Chi!"

Trunks and Goten were whining the whole time as Bulma held onto both of their ears. Trunks had started pleading her. "Mom! Let go! I didn't do anything!" Then Goten reassured her. "We were just looking! We didn't break anything; honest!"

With Bulma dragging them by the ears, the three of them headed back toward Capsule Corps.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the hallway, the men stand around doing nothing. Krillin had decided to walk into the hall, after being in the family room most of the day. Trying to find out what all the fuss was about, he was only met with uneasy silence from the group and very little information from Gohan. Then a conversation started up, but not a pleasant one. 

Vegeta leans against the wall with one foot against it. His arms were folded, annoyance clearly evident upon his face. "Who does that harpy think she is? Pushing the Almighty Prince of Saiyans out like that, she has some nerve!" 

Vegeta then leans front and looks over at Goku. "What is the deal with your annoying mate anyway, Kakkarot?"

Goku looks at Vegeta. He places his hand behind his head. "C'mon, Vegeta. Chi Chi's not all that bad. You heard what she said, the girls need some privacy…"

He then scratches the side of his chin; his eyes look up in thought. "Though I don't understand why she had to push us out here. Giving them a bath would be fine, I guess. Hmm... maybe they just don't like eating in front of people!" 

His stomach rumbles slightly, displaying that the only thing on his mind at the moment was food, even though he had eaten not that long before the girls awoke. "All this excitement's made me hungry!"

Every one falls over anime-style, their legs twitch a couple of times. Gohan looks at his father uneasily. "Dad, at least let them keep their dignity. It's rude to just stay in there when they probably need to freshen up!"

Krillin nudges Gohan in the side with his elbow. "Oh really? Are you hinting at something, or do you want me to grab you a towel to take in?"

Piccolo watches as Gohan's cheeks turn bright red, and then looks over to the door in silence for a moment longer before finally speaking. "We'll probably be out here for awhile, so it's senseless to just stand outside the door all day. We might as well get back to training."

Vegeta faces Piccolo. "Good suggestion, Namek. I'm not going to spend my precious time outside this door and listen to that woman's incessant jabbering." He then walks down the hall and toward the main room. "You losers can stay as long as you want, but I'm getting back to my training in the Gravity Room. And don't anyone dare disturb me!"

Vegeta walks off, followed closely by Piccolo, Goku, and Krillin. Gohan started to walk but then stopped when he heard something unusual in the room. He took a couple steps back towards the door and stopped in front of it. He bent down to the little keyhole. With his hands on his knees and him straining to look through the hole, he searched around what little vision it offered. _I wonder what they're doing in there, _Gohan thought. _It's weird that they need privacy just to eat. Dad may have been right, but that sounds kind of unlikely._

Well here it is…chappy three. Sorry it took so long. I am not going to make up some sorry excuse about how busy I am. I would only be lying about it. I just…well..I dunno why it took me so long. Just so you people don't sue me…I don't own DBZ, I just watch it. I am giving a shout out towards my bestest friend in the whole world….Tiffy: thanks to you..the characters in this fanfic sound the way they should. Thanx a whole bunch. *HUGZ* and to Tabitha-chan: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I hope you like this one too. The next chapter is actually going to get somewhere. I just had to do something idiotic with Goku and Gohan. As you can tell I am madly in love with Gohan.


	5. Chapter Four, Dinner Time

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Pure. I just own Vivi. *Pouts* so don't sue me…I didn't do it! IT WASN'T ME…IT WAS THE HARRY ONE! *Points to Pure* 

****

A/N: Sorry it took soooo long to update this. I got bored with the end of it and didn't like it any more. *Yawns* But the next chapter is going to get interesting. He he ^_^ Wit a lot of help from Pure this next chapter should be fun. But I would like to thank Pure for helping me out with everything on my story. Plus Tabitha-chan for being a fan. Hmmm…I only have two fans. ^^;; Well I have three fans actually. Oopsie my mistake. But woopty doo…three…well its three more than before. Lmfao Yew guys are special. Thanks for supporting me and plus all the pushing from Krissy that really helped. Ok at the end I will give a sneak peak into what is happening next chapter. Enjoy!! ^_^

Last time on Beauties From Another World:

With what little sight was given to him by the keyhole, Gohan squinted his eyes and strained to see what was going on inside the room. _I wonder what they're doing in there, _Gohan thought. _It's weird that they need privacy just to eat. Dad may have been right, but that sounds kind of unlikely._

Chapter 4: Dinner Time

All caught up in the curiousness of his thoughts, Gohan failed to realize that the footsteps from inside were closing in toward the door. The footsteps grew louder and louder and paused on the opposing side of where he was. 

The keyhole darkened. A puzzled look grew onto Gohan's face. "What happened?"

Almost a half a second later, the door flung open. Gohan fell flat on his face at the feet of a long, lavender haired girl. 

Vivi had opened the door and found a "Peeping Tom" lying at her feet. She stared at him and giggled. Realizing what happened, Gohan flung up onto his feet all wide eyed and turned a deep shade of red in embarrassment.

"Oh, um, sorry if I disturbed you. I was just--" Gohan was cut off when he saw the look on his mother's face. _Oh great..._he whined to himself.

Chi Chi glared at her son, then reached for her all-too-famous frying pan. "Gohan! What do you think you're doing?" She swipes the frying pan at his head. Gohan sees the oncoming attack and ducks out of the way. "I thought I raised you better than that!" Chi chi begins to chase him down the hall. "Get back here, mister! You're in big trouble now!"

Vegeta had been standing outside the Gravity Room, holding a few light 'snacks' to sustain him during his training when he heard the loud commotion inside the Son home. "What the hell is that harpy screeching about now?!" Vegeta growled.

Gohan looks back at his mother. "Whoa!" He ducks under his mother's frying pan. "I didn't do anything, mom! Take it easy." Gohan runs off, his mom still batting for his head. "Gahh! I never saw anything; honest!" He ducks again. "C'mon, mom! You're going to really hurt someone with that thing! AHH!" He drops to the floor as his mom swings low and he rolls across the ground and hops back to his feet again. _Oh man…this is getting old... _thinking to himself running past Krillin and Yamcha, who had apparently stopped by. 

Gohan looked over at the two. "Hey, you guys, help me out here!" 

"You're kidding, right?" Krillin replied as he raised a brow. He knew better than to put himself in the middle of one of Chi Chi's outbursts. He didn't have any intentions of adding 'getting hammered on the head by Chi Chi's frying pan' onto his 'To Do' list.

"No way, you got yourself in this one, man. My advice to you is to keep running," says Yamcha in agreement with Krillin.

Gohan goes wide-eyed. "Oh, thanks a lot, you guys!" He runs out of the kitchen, then through the living room and out the door. "Overreacting like this isn't healthy for you, mom!" 

Chichi looks over at the next victim who dare stand in her way. "Oh, really, Yamcha? It's your fault my boy ended up like this! You've been the horrible influence on him!" She swings her pan at his skull.

Yamcha was taken aback that he had been the next victim, but ducked out of the way just in time before the frying pan hit him. He quickly slides off the chair and runs out of the kitchen, into the next room, Chi Chi in hot pursuit. "HEY! I never did anything! What are you chasing me for?! GAAHH!" Yamcha stumbles as Chi Chi's frying pan finally makes contact with his head. "Ow! Damnit, that hurt!"

After feeling the accomplishment of hitting something, Chi Chi retreats to the kitchen to make dinner. Knowing Goku and the others, who were training, they would want to stuff their face when they came in. 

Meanwhile, Vivi and Pure stood in the doorway and had listened to the whole ordeal. They had no clue as to what just happened. "Something tells me that it might be a good idea to not mess with this Chi chi woman…don't ya think Pure??" says Vivi as she giggles. Pure looks back at her and nods in agreement. Then also giggles a bit.

Shortly after the frying pan incident, Vivi comes out of the room and stands in the hallway. She looks in one direction and then the other. She starts walking towards the kitchen. 

  
Pure takes a peek out the door to see where her longhaired friend was going. "Vivi…where in blazes do you think your going?" Vivi stopped in her tracks and looked back to her companion. "I am hungry…don't you want to get something to eat too?" Pure listens to the rumble in her stomach, and then decides that Vivi is right and follows her. 

Pure hangs on Vivi's neck like a starfish as they walk into the kitchen. They both sit down next to each other at the table in the middle of the room. Chi chi walks up to them. "Would you like some food?" Both Vivi and Pure nod their heads violently. "Well its coming right up as soon as its done being cooked!"

Gohan walked through the kitchen door that led outside. He came in and sat down across from Vivi. Vivi was staring at him as he sat down. Gohan looked up and saw that she was looking at him strangely. Vivi quickly removed her eyes from his face so he wouldn't see. Gohan then stared at her. She lifted her eyes to look at him. Gohan removed his eyes as fast as he could. They both took their turn looking at each other. Then removing their stare so the other wouldn't notice. 

Pure saw that they were kind of flirting. She interrupted their little 'pow wow 'and nudged her friend in the side. Vivi squirmed a bit and flicked her hair in Pure's face for revenge. Then Pure jokingly glared at Vivi. Vivi returned the evil stare. Then Pure started to tickle Vivi, which happened to be one of Vivi's weaknesses. 

Vivi started to crack up almost in tears. Then she fought back trying to tickle Pure. She smiled a little, but apparently it wasn't even close to bothering her. 

Vivi fell to the floor in tears with Pure, still on top of her, tickling her to death. Vivi couldn't stop laughing. Gohan looked at the two and laughed a little himself. 

After a long battle they both gave up and sat back down at the table where the food was already served.

Chi Chi went to call everyone to the table. Gohan looked at Vivi and handed her a tissue. Vivi looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks!" She then wiped the tears falling from her eyes. Pure was laughing at the sight.

Everyone entered the kitchen to eat. They noticed that the two girls were sitting at the table and couldn't help but stare. 

Then Vegeta pushed his way through everyone to get to his seat "Get out of my way! Why are you all standing there like a bunch of…" then he realizes why everyone was staring. He ignores them and sits down to eat his fill before Goku and Gohan ate it all. 

They all begin to slowly sit down around the two ravishing beauties. During the duration of eating the two girls were mostly sitting there staring at the men stuffing their face as much as possible as fast as they could. Pure got disgusted and shortly lost her appetite. Vivi just sat there staring a Gohan while slowly trying to eat her food at the same time.

Finally, after a few courses of delicious food, they sat there looking at Pure and Vivi. Vivi grew tired of their big eyes fixated onto her face. She looked up at Goku and Vegeta, who were staring the most. "Uhhh….guys? May I help you with something? I mean…I think you kinda super glued your eyes to my face. Would you like some questions to be answered or something?"

Everyone sat upright in their chair hoping they would get some juicy information. Goku was the first to relieve his mind of some questions Gohan had forced into his brain earlier. "Well, now that you asked, we were kind of wondering how you came through that portal unconscious. Plus, who you are, where you came from, how you got here, and are you enemies or our friends…"

Vivi and Pure look at each other for a moment. "Well, I guess some of those questions we wouldn't mind answering, right Vivi?" Pure asked. 

"Sure! …Well I can answer one or two. We really don't remember how we came through the portal unconscious, but I do remember a blow from behind while Pure and I were scanning the area we were in. As for where we came from; our planet is called Other Earth. Pure here is the…" Vivi was interrupted by the clamping hand of Pure.

Pure looks at Vivi and forces Vivi's face to look at her. We must not let them know I am the Warrior Queen of Other Earth! 

Vivi gave her a confused look. Pure, what is so wrong with that?!

Pure unclamped her hand. Because I don't want them to try to bow or call me "Your Highness" or other royal crap like that!! 

Vivi's eyes widened. Highness!! I…but… Vivi became speechless as Gohan bugged in. 

"Pure is what?" Gohan kindly pursued.

Vivi looked to Pure for some rescue. Pure thought up a quick answer. "Uh…what Vivi was trying to say was that I am the best fighter there and she is my…uhh…mmmyyy…well she is just my most trusted confidant, and best friend." 

Vivi felt a tear form in her eyes as she heard that, but fought to hold it back. "Vivi, you can continue with the answers." said Pure with a kind of commanding tone in her voice.

"Well…what else is there…oh yeah. One thing we definitely want to get straight. We are your friends. We have no intentions in doing anything harmful to you guys, unless it was provoked or something. But no need to worry about that. Pure…your turn." Vivi turns her eyes to Pure. 

Pure looked at everyone. "So, uh…lets see what else...well that's all I can really remember. I don't really remember the rest. I can't remember anyone or…or…what home looks like. Vivi…what about you?"

Vivi tries to visualize home but was unable to do so. "Sorry, Pure, I really can't either. Man, this really sucks. OH OH…my leg itches." Vivi bends down and violently struggles to itch her leg. She then notices a tattoo on her leg. "Pure, look!" She points to her newly found tattoo.

Everyone bends underneath the table to see what the fuss was about. Pure studies the tattoo. "Where did you get that at?" asked Goku. 

Vivi tries to think real hard, but no luck. She couldn't even remember this simple tattoo. "Well, I tell you one thing…I don't ever remember going to a tattoo parlor and getting a tattoo of a tiger with a woman that looks like me and a hott man standing beside her!!" 

Everyone laughs a little at the comment. 

~~**~~ 

****

A/N: So how did you like this chapter? I am kind of wandering if that was enough for this chapter or if it was actually long. lol! I had to stop there because I was getting a lil' bored of the situation. 

****

Next time on Beauties From Another World: Pure and Vivi have a little walk outside of the house checking out the view. Pure begins to have a lil pow wow of her own wit Vegeta…nothing sick you perverts!! . Gohan confronts Videl. He might actually teach her to fly. But something Videl hates is that he is dragging along two people. Ok Ok that's enough. I ain't letting you know anything else. You will just have to wait and see… MUWAHAHAHAHA!!! Rofl 


End file.
